our story
by nononyan
Summary: kumpulan cerita singkat mereka... humor-hurt/Comfort-angst
1. Chapter 1

PIKET OHH PIKET

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** _seperti biasa ^^v

HAPPY READING MINNA

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Kau Virus! Kau- berbahaya!"

"Hn" Bukannya menjauh, pemuda itu justru melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Ekspresinya biasa. Datar. Mungkin ia berniat menyaingi papan tulis di belakang tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu tetap pada posisinya, berdiri angkuh dengan sapu juga pel-an di samping kanan dan kirinya. Tepatnya pada masing-masing genggaman tangannya. Mau tau kenapa? Tenang, ia bukannya sedang menjalankan tugas piket, meskipun memang dijadwal tertera nama Hyuga Hinata di hari selasa. Hari ini. Persetan dengan Sasuke yang mengganggu kekhusyuan niatnya yang hendak kabur dari tugas. Padahal ia sudah berakting sebaik mungkin dengan properti sapu juga pel-an sebagai pendukung bahwa ia akan menjalankan tugasnya kali ini. tau kan, itu hanya akting. Ujung-ujungnya ia akan kabur juga setelah teman-tman kelasnya pergi. Tapi ini! Si Uchiha sok ganteng! Malah ngalangin segala!. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya akan sulit jika berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau- mau kabur lagi-kan?"

"kau punya masalah dengan itu, Tuan Uchiha?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu atau ah, entahlah. Hanya dia sendiri yang mampu menafsirkan arti gerakan tubuh itu.

"Kau pasti punya banyak uang"

"Heh?"

"Kau tahu- denda?" ingin sekali Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi yang barusan Sasuke tampilkan. Seperti Kakuzu! bendahara kelasnya, kalau sedang menariki uang kas kelas pada para murid.

'jangan-jangan dia mata duitan, pantesan piketnya rajin benerrr'

"HEY! Jangan menarik kesimpulan apapun tentangku. Aku bukan mata duitan!"

'Dia menakutkan...'

"Baiklah- baiklah, jadi apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Melihatmu piket"

"Hah? Cih. Apa sebegitu tak pentingnya hidupmu sampai memilih untuk jadi pengawas piket seseorang. Itu menyedihkan, tuan Uchiha yang terhormat" Hinata terkekeh geli mendengar omongannya sendiri. Itu-menggelikan. Namun tawanya berhenti seketika.

Biji emethyistnya membola.

"Kerjakan tugasmu..." Hinata membeku di tempatnya.

Trak trak

Kedua benda dalam genggamannya terlepas begitu saja hingga bunyinya yang cukup nyaring itu menggema di ruangan kelas yang sepi.

"Apa perlu ku ulang?"

Sasuke kembali mencium cuping telinga Hinata lalu meniup-niupnya pelan dan sensual dengan sangat sengaja. Helaian disamping telinga Hinata bergerak seirama dengan irama hembusan napas pemuda itu.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

.

.

"Menyebalkan! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Hinata menyingkirkan debu-debu dilantai dengan kasar menggunakan sapu dalam genggamannya. Gerutuan dan cacian terus ia gumamkan. Matanya sesekali mendelik penuh kekesalan ke arah Sasuke yang tengah bertopang dagu mengamati Hinata dari arah meja sensei di depan kelas.

'Ingin sekali kubunuh si pantat ayam jelek itu!'

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kau tak akan selesai-selesai membersihkan debu itu jika cara menyapumu saja begitu. Ah, aku yakin tak akan ada yang mau menjadikanmu kandidat sebagai seorang istri nantinya"

"Cih! Urusai!"

"Biar ku ajar-"

"Berhenti disitu! Kau membuatku takut, Uchiha!"

"Sou ka..."

.

.

"Aku akan membuang sampah. Apa kau perlu mengawasiku juga ke tempat pembuangannya!?"

"Aku akan memastikan kau membuangnya dengan benar.."

"Errr... terserah! Tapi jangan dekat-dekat! Pastikan jarakmu setidaknya berada 5 meter dariku!"

"Bisa 'kuatur'..." Poor Hinata yang meluputkan satu hal dalam kalimat Sasuke.

.

.

Berkali-kali Hinata menoleh kebelakang memastikan Sasuke berada jauh dari jangkaunnya. Dan benar. Sasuke menepati janjinya. Atau mungkin- belum mengingkarinya.

Hinata kembali menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang jalan. Matanya menangkap sebuah tikungan yang berarti tujuannya sudah dekat. Sambil menyeret plastik berisi sampah-sampah kertas ia berjalan gontai.

Prok prok prok

Hinata menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda tugasnya sudah beres sekaligus membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel.

Deg

"Sas-"

Bruk

"Sudah selesai?" Hinata diam saja. Terlalu kaget mendapat perlakuan mengejutkan dari Sasuke. Kedua tangannya tak dapat ia gerakkan sementara Sasuke menguncinya dengan kedua tangan besarnya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan yang tadi.." Sebuah seringai menggoda, pemuda itu torehkan dengan seksinya pada Hinata. Oh, betapa tampannya wajah penuh pahatan sempurna itu. –Author meleleh-

'Sial!'

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti menjadikanmu istriku meskipun kau tak suka bersih-bersih"

Hinata menghela napasnya pelan. Mungkin acara marahan dengan kekasihnya itu harus diakhiri. Dan Hinata harus menutup matanya ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat.

Piket ohhh piket

END

aku masih newbie... mohon bantuannya minna..

ah ya, ripiu? plis?

salam SHL MUEHEHEHEHE


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Please, putus!

.

.

.

Hinata cemberut berat. Ia sudah tak tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar bisa lepas dari si berandalan tak berguna-sebutan Hinata- pasalnya ia sudah lelah hati, pikiran, bahkan harus berkali- kali mengecek tekanan darah. Okey, yang terakhir itu terlalu berlebihan. Kurasa. Tapi memang harus memiliki hati kuat sekeras baja untuk menghadapi kekasihnya. Bahkan ia harus pontang panting sekarang demi menjauhi Sasuke. Sulit. Sangat sulit. Jika seluruh murid sekolah memata mataimu dengan dikomandoi. Sangat sulit untuk bersembunyi tepatnya!

Di kantin ada chouji . Di uks ada Sakura. Di perpustakaan ada Karin. Di ruang musik ada Orochimaru. Di ruang kesenian ada Sai. Di atap ada Gaara. Di pelosok tempat sepi selalu ada Shikamaru yang tengah terlelap dengan nyamannya. Pokoknya dimana-mana ada. Dan orang-orang itulah yang langsung membawahi Sasuke.

Hinata tak bisa mempercayai siapapun di sekolah. Ia frustasi!

.

.

.

"Hinata. Sasuke-senpai mencarimu tuuuh!"

WHAT THE-!

Glek

Hinata panik. Lagi-lagi sinyal bahaya itu menyala dengan nyaringnya.

"Aduh aduh euuu bagaimana ini? Aku harus bersembunyi dimana!" orang yang menyampaikan kabar buruk itu hanya terkekeh melihat tampang Hinata yang sudah semerawut. berhubung ia sedang berbaik hati sebuah ide terlintas di kepal pemuda bertato segita merah terbalik itu.

"Disana saja!" Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk teman sekelasnya itu. Sebut saja dia Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba.

"T-tapi gelap..."  
"Sudahlah. Daripada ketahuan" Hinata mengangguk patuh bak anak anjing kepunyaan pemuda itu. Gadis itu bersembunyi diruangan sempit tempat penyimpanan segala peralatan pembersih kelas! Yah, memang bersih. Tapi pengap. Bahkan Hinata harus meringsek agak ukuran tubuhnya mampu menyelip diantara sapu, pel, ember dan sejenisnya.

Poor Hinata.

Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tak mempercayai siapapun di sekolah itu?

Mari kita lihat keadaan di luar persembunyian Hinata.

.

.

.

Kiba mengangguk pada sang 'pemimpin' sambil menunjuk kearah ruangan sempit itu. Seketika si pemimpin itu menampilkan smirknya yang begitu di takuti, disegani tapi juga dipuja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan oleh kaum hawa. Tapi menurut Hinata itu adalah tanda malapetaka.

Akhir baginya.

Tok tok tok

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia jelas tahu siapa di luar. Meski tak melihatnya secara langsung. Oh. Ia yakin sekali Sasuke amat berbakat menjadi seorang pembunuh yang mampu membuat mangsanya dilanda kegelisahan dan ketakutan luar biasa.

"Hime.. Kau ingin disitu terus?" para murid yang sudah diungsikan keluar kelas lebih memilih menonton pertunjukan lewat jendela sambil memakan cemilan.

"Ya!" jawaban Hinata di sambut kekehan geli dari Sasuke.

"Nanti kau mati bagaimana. Aku- tak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

"Itu lebih baik!" Sasuke mendadak cemas.  
"Yah jangan, Hinata. Kau tak serius kan?" tak ada sahutan lagi dari dalam. Mendadak kecemasan itu makin menjadi.

Dor dor dor

Sasuke menggedor pintu agar dibukakan. Pasalnya gadis itu menguncinya dari dalam.  
"Hinata? Jangan membuatku takut, ayolah! Keluar!"

"Aku mau keluar asalkan kita putus!"

Jedder

Bagai petir yang bersahut-sahutan menjadi latar Sasuke sekarang. Ini pilihan yang begitu sulit.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini milyaran kali kan? Aku tak akan memutuskan hubungan ini. Begitu juga denganmu"  
"Baiklah, aku akan disini terus!"  
Sasuke memutar siasat. Ia harus mendapatkan keduanya. Hinata keluar dari sana dan hubungan mereka tetao sama. Ia jelas tak mau mengorbankan salah satunya. Ingat? Dia seorang Uchiha.

"Baikalah. Kita putus... Kau bolwh keluar sekarang!" seketika Hinata terkejut luar biasa. Begitu juga para penonton.

"B-benarkah?"  
"Umm." Hinata kegirangan. Perlahan ia membuka pintu lewat kunci yang ia genggam dan ia remas sejak tadi.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Hinata yang berkeringat. Sasuke susah payah menahan hasratnya untuk tak menyerang gadis itu sekarang juga.

"Benarkah, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk lesu. Hinata membulatkan mata pucatnya begitu sempurna. Ia rasa ia akan tidur nyenyak mulai malam ini. Karna si pengirim mimpi buruk akan musnah.

"Yeaaaaa-"

Teriakan Hinata terhenti. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya dan dengan santainya memeluk tubuh Hinata begitu mesra. Oh lihatlah para penonton tengah menjerit Histeris. Padahal mereka sudah hapal dengan duo sejoli tikang pengumbar kemesraan itu. Tepatnya Sasuke yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan yang membuat para jomblo gigit jari.

"K-Kau bohong, Sasuke-Kun!"  
"Aku seorang Uchiha. Ingat?" seketika bulu tengkuk Hinata meremang mendapatkan sentuhan nafas hangat sang kekasih." aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Hinata. Tak akan pernah. Camkan itu."

Glek

Inilah yang membuat Hinata ingin putus. Sasuke selalu seenaknya. Entah itu memeluk, merangkul maupun mencium. Ia malu! Tentu saja ia malu...

Tamat.

hehehehe. ini fic lama yang sebelumnya sudah saya publish di grup Fb. gomen banyak typo. kembali status sebagai Newbie menjadi alasan utamanya. Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Please putus – PRAKUEL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**T**

**OOC, TYPO (S) DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Happy reading- MINNA!

Kalau kata orang, seorang bad boy setidaknya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi kaum hawa. Mulai dari yang KATANYA sikap gentlenya, 'teknik-teknik' lihainya, ke COOL –annya. Dan sebagainya. Yang pasti sealim-alimya gadis itu, setidaknya ia menginginkan pria yang memiliki sisi nakal. CIH!

Tapi sekali lagi, itu kata orang!

Tapi sangat disayangkan, Hinata kita yang baik hati ini justru harus terjebak dengan pemuda begajulan yang tidak tahu diri, pembuat onar, tukang baku hantam, egois, seenaknya daaan sederet kejelekan yang mungkin tak akan mampu gadis itu jabarkan satu-satu.

Membuang-buang waktu.

Yah, Hinata kita yang baik ini hanya menyukai SHIMURA SAI. Si pendiam yang misterius. Sikap kalem pemuda itu selalu membuatnya terpikat. Seolah tak ada cela darinya. Membuat degup jantungnya menggila kala siluet mata di balik kacamata itu tak sengaja tertubruk ke arahnya.

"HOI!"

"E?" Hinata mengerjap lucu sekaligus bingung. Siapa pemuda itu? main duduk saja di sebrang mejanya! Bukan apa-apa! Masalahnya ia menghalagi Hinata untuk menikmati pemandangan Sai dari kejauhan. "Kau sia-"

DEG

Tidak mungkin!

Tidak boleh!

Matanya pasti salah. Sebuah name tag di seragam pemuda itu pasti salah. Ia lupakan pertanyaan yang hendak ia ajukan tadi. Terlalu memusatkan pikirannya dengan mengeja huruf disana.

U-CHI-HA-SA-SU-KE

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, jangan berurusan dengan yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam."

"Hinata, jangan dekat-dekat dengan yang wajahnya- kyaaaa super tampan."

"Hinata, ini sangat berbahaya. Dia itu pemangsa dingin yang menakutkan! Kalau bertemu dengan yang seperti itu. larilah!"

"Ano- maksud kalian siapa?"

"UCHIHA SA-SU-KE..." ujar mereka bertiga dengan kompak

.

.

.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan.

GLEK

"Pa-pantat a-ayam..." pekiknya tertahan. Kalau seandainya ruang yang ia tempati sekarang ini bukanlah perpustakaan , pasti ia sudah menjerit histeris.

"Uh?"

'Aku harus lari...'

"A-aku permi- KYAAA!"

BUGH

"Hey, manis. Mau kemana?"

DEG

Hinata tidak mau ini. IA tidak mau!

Duduk di- di- dipangkuan-

"KYAAAA! Lepaskan ak- bffftthhh"

"berisik!" Hinata meronta sambil berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan besar Sasuke yang mendekap mulutnya. "Ikut aku!" Sasuke membuang buku paket tebal yang sebelumnya di dekap erat gadis berperawakan mungil itu dengan asal.

Bagai penculik, Sasuke membawa Hinata secara kasat mata menuju rak paling pojok yang berada tepat di posisi belakang dan tergelap tanpa ada yang sadar sama sekali. Disana terkumpul beberapa arsip yang belum di taruh ke ruang arsip. Sepi. Sangat sepi.

"Sen-bffftt! Ah!"

"Katakan padaku! Siapa namamu, kelasmu dan alamat tempat tinggalmu. SE-KA-RA-NG!"

"Eh?"

"Atau kucium!"

"Eh? Ah? I-iya! Hyuga Hinata desu. 10 1-A. Desa konoha jalan Merdeka blok A4."

CUPH

"KYA!" Sasuke menyeringai. "Se-senpai. Ta-tapi 'kan aku sudah-" menurutmu kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa Hinata? Ia berandalan, ingat? Pemuda yang pasti amat sulit memegang kata-katanya sendiri.

"Sugoi... bibirmu-"

CUP

CLAP

CLAP

"Senpai-"

"Diam dan tunduklah padaku. Hinata..." Sasuke menggeram disertai nafsu yang mulai menguasai akalnya sedang gadis itu mengerang beberapa kali. Sasuke membuatnya kualahan. Serangannya membabi buta seolah olah ia akan mati saja bila tak meraup bibir miliknya.

"Sen-"

"Ku bilang diam, Hinata..." Sasuke menghimpitnya lebih dalam dengan telapak tangan yang mendekapnya mesra. Terus menyesap bibir atas dan Hinata bergantian.

"Sen- phaiii"

"Hm?" Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Hinata. Menghirup napas sebanyak mungkin. Berbagi napas yang sama. Manik hitamnya masih mengamati bibir merah yang kini basah dan mulai membengkak.

"Senpai- itu ciuman- pertama-ku..."

"Aku merasa bangga dengan itu."

"Hiks..."

"Jangan menangis! Sudah kuputuskan, mulai saat ini. kau kekasihku. Hinata."

"Hik-"

CUP

'aku- ketagihan..."

.

.

.

"Sa-Sai-k-kun.. o-ohayou.." Hinata menarik helain rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Sikap yang menandakan dirinya canggung setengah mati.

"Hn. Ohayou mo Hinata." Saimenoleh kebelakang. Tersenyum seraya membalas salam dari kawan sekelasnya itu

"A-ano- aku-"

GREB

Melayang...

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku! Senpai mau membawaaku kemana!" Hinata meronta dalam gendongan ala karung beras Sasuke. Memukul-mukul punggung pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya yang telah ia buat kepalan sedemikian rupa. Sontak saja mereka berdua menjad tontonan. Sekilas mata pucatnya menangkap sebuah senyuman dari Sai. Tepat kearahnya.

'Kakkoi...'

"Jangan membantah dan tunduklah padaku."

"Naruto. Mana benda yang kuminta!?" Naruto melemparkan benda yang Sasuke maksud dengan sebuah seringai jahil yang ia tunjukkan ke arah Hinata. Sebuah pengeras suara. Sasuke berbalik. Kebetulan koridor sedang ramai. Menunggu bel pertanda masuk yang masih belum berdering.

"Ehemm. HYUGA HINATA. Resmi menjadi- MILIKKU."

Semua mengerti maksudnya. Milik Sasuke ya hanya milik Sasuke. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Apa lagi memiliknya. Ia mendelik kearah bawahan-bawahannya yang dikenal sebagai siswa dan siswi tenar, meski tak setenar Sasuke. Sekelompok manusia itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di samping Naruto.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan tugas baru.."

Semua menyeringai penuh misteri

'Selamat datang, Hinata...'

.

.

.

TAMATTTT!


	4. Chapter 4

KEKASIHKU...  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata  
T  
OOC, TYPO (S) ,AU, IDE KLASIK. DONT LIKE DONT READ!  
ONE SHOT  
happy reading minna

Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut indigo cepolnya santai hingga helaiannnya keluar-keluar. Tidak gatal. Tapi ada rasa ingin menggaruk. Itu saja. Dan tak perlu ditanya bagaimana berantakannya saat bergerak asal. Selengean tak tentu arah. Ia biarkan bibir mungil seksinya itu membuka lebar. Menguap tanpa niatan untuk ditutupi.

"Hoaammmm" menguap. Lagi.  
Blazer sekolahnya tak ia kenakan, dibawanya dengan acuh dan ia genggam asal. Bergerak melambai-lambai bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang tak tentu arah.

"Hinata!" Gadis bernama Hinata itu menoleh kebelakang. Tepatnya ke sumber suara yang amat tidak enak didengar. Kembali ia menggaruk kepalanya. Sebuah cengiran asal ia torehkan sekedar membalas panggilan tadi.

"Kau- mandi 'kan?" jujur Kiba agak ragu dengan salah satu kebiasan teman terdekatnya itu.

Hening cukup lama. Hingga sebuah anggukan kecil Hinata berikan. Ragu.

"..."  
"Aku mandi, baka! 'kan hari ini Sasuke mengajakku pergi."  
"Kemana?"

"yayaya. Yang pasangan baru. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak menyapanya? Dia baru datang. Tadi kulihat ia ada di ruang MPK." Hinata kembali tak menyuarakan sahutan. Wajahnya agak murung mendengar kalimat Kiba barusan.  
"Hinata?"  
"EH? Tentu. Aku akan menyapanya. Yosh! Aku pergi dulu Akamaru. Bye!" Kiba membalas lambaian Hinata yang bergerak memutar menuju tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Hening lagi

"HINATAAAA! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG. AKAMARU ITU NAMA ANJINGKUUUUU!"

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada blazer tadi. Jujur ia tak menginginkan hal ini. Menegur kekasihnya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Karena, yang akan didapat hanyalah...

"Sasuke-senpai, ada berkas yang perlu kau tanda tangani. Ini!"  
"Hn. Kemarikan." Sasuke meraih sebuah map biru dari juniornya itu. Tepatnya junior dalam organisasi MPK ini. Ia dengan acuh tak acuh mengamati deretan kalimat disana. Sampai akhirnya mengambil sebuah pena untuk selanjutnya ia bubuhkan sebuah tanda tangan disana.

GREB

Sebuah pelukan. Bertengger mesranya di leher pemuda itu. membelainya dengan manja. Sasuke diam saja. Terlalu fokus untuk menandatangani berkas tadi.

"Senpai, kenapa senpai mau saja pacaran dengan Hinata-senpai? Dia kan seperti laki-laki. Ih, menyebalkan."  
"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak mencoba menyingkirkan lengan halus itu dari lehernya. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Hinata. Hinatanya. Gadis urakan yang ia tembak sekitar 2 minggu lalu dan berhasil membuat heboh seantero KIHS. Ia suka gadis itu. Entah alasannya apa. Hanya- ia suka. Itu saja.

"Senpai tak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Aku masih menyukaimu..." bisik junior itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedemikian seksi.

BRAK.

"Ups. Maaf ya, pacarku. Aku lupa mengetuk. Hehe. Waaah, ada tamu ya?"  
Sakura tidak melepas rangkulannya meski Sasuke kini berusaha melepasnya. Dan berhasil. Agak kasar memang. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata kekasihnya sekarang. Ia akan menjaga perasaan gadis itu.

"HMmm. Aku hitung-hitung, dari 2 minggu kita jadian. Sudah 13 kali aku memergokimu begini, pacarku. Hah... bukankah itu hampir setiap hari?" Hinata menghela napasnya dalam sambil membuangnya kasar. Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuh tinggi langsingnya itu pada daun pintu. Sambil bersidekap angkuh. Mata pearlnya tidak mengendahkan untuk menatap Sasuke balik. Ia justru memandangi kumpulan temann lelakinya yang tengah bercanda ria di taman sana. Pasti menyenangkan. Dibandingkan harus terjebak dalam situasi menegangkan seperti ini.  
"Hinata, ini-"  
"Hah... bagaimana kalau putus?"

DEG

"Tapi- berhubung kudengar, kau sering memutuskan hubungan sebelah pihak. Jadi kuanggap, kau memutuskanku. Bukan sebaliknya. Haha." Hinata mengeluarkan tawa . Entah kenapa, Sasuke yakin ada luka disana. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat amat merasa bersalah  
"Hinat-"  
"Sudah ya. Aku harus ke kumpulan temanku disana. Kurasa disana jauh lebih menyenangkan. Bye!"

BRAK

Pintu kembali tertutup seperti sedia kala. Meninggalkan keheningan yang tak menyenangkan sama sekali.  
"Senpai..." Sasuke mengacuhkan belaian Sakura. Ia bergerak cepat. Geram. Ia sangat geram dengan kekas- maksudnya mantan kekasihnya itu. bagaimana mungkin gadis itu memutuskan hubungan dengan sangat mudahnya. Begitu saja. Seolah tak ada beban. Jadi Hinata anggap apa perasaannya selama ini. Ia kesal! Apa gadis itu hanya menganggap semua pengungkapan rasa itu hanya mainan semata?

KUSO!

'Tidak akan kubiarkan'

Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian. Seperti biasa. Tapi alasan kali ini, karena ketua MPK sekaligus penyandang pangeran KIHS itu tengah berlari-lari mencari keberadaan Hinata. Kekasi- sekali lagi, mantan kekasihnya.

"Sudah ya. Aku harus ke kumpulan temanku disana. Kurasa disana jauh lebih menyenangkan. Bye!"

"Kumpulan teman..." ia bergumam. Mata onyxnya bergerak cepat. Ia tentu tahu keberadaan kumpulan itu dimana. Disanalah pertama kali ia melihat Hinata. Membaur acuh dengan sekumpulan lelaki sedang ia wanita seorang diri. Kadang ia merasa- cemburu...

Tidak ada.

Hinatanya tidak berada diantara kedelapan makhluk bernama adam itu. Jadi ia dimana!? Sasuke memutuskan menghampiri salah satu teman terdekat gadis itu atau mungkin musuh paling ia benci. Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Lelaki yang selalu saja berani menyentuhkan tangannya untuk sekedar memberi tepukan pada bahu kekas- ugh! Mantan kekasihnya.

"Inuzuka. Dimana Hinata?" kedelapan manusia itu menoleh.  
"Wah wah, ada pangeran rupanya. Hn, kenapa? Hinata tidak disini. Bukankah tadi ia bilang akan menemuimu?"

"..." melihat raut wajah cemas nan gelisah yang tak bisa Sasuke sembunyikan, Kiba menarik sudut bibirnya. Terkekeh geli sambil tertawa meremehkan.  
"CK! Hinata yang malang. Seharusnya kau menerima perasaanku dibandingkan lela-"

BUAGH!

"Cih."  
"Dengar, Inuzuka. Hinata itu kekasihku." Kiba memegangi sudut bibirnya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Ketujuh manusia itu mulai bangkit hendak menyerang balik. Bagaimana mungkin satu teman tumbang, sedang yang lain diam saja menonton?. Kiba menahannya dengan memberi gerakan non verbal.  
"Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya tidak lagi. Dengan begini, Hinata akan menjadi milikku."

"Kau-"  
"Kau mencari Hinata 'kan? Bukan mencari keributan? Ingat gelarmu itu, Uchiha." Sasuke mendelik kearah teman satu kelasnya. Sasori.  
"Kulihat, ia berjalan kearah atap. Coba kau kesana. Kau tahu? Keberadaanmu disini- hanya membuat kami semua menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu memuakkan."

Berat hati. dengan kesal ia inginnya membalas perkataan itu. Tapi Hinata. Ia harus kesana. Sekarang.

Krieettt  
"Hin-"  
"Ada apa, Uchiha?" Ngilu. Ternyata Hinata benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Panggilan itu. Tak ada lagi panggilan pacar yang awalnya Sasuke enggani. Tapi kini? Ia menginginkan Hinata menyebutnya lagi. Bukan Uchiha. Bukan panggilan awal yang ia dapat waktu itu.

"Kalau kau kesini untuk mencari udara segar sendirian. Pergilah ke tempat lain. Kali ini, aku yang akan menguasai tempat ini beberapa menit kedepan."

Hening.

GREB

"Menangislah..."  
"Lepas."  
Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di perut gadis itu. menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata. Menghirup dalam aroma khas disana. Yang selalu membayangi malamnya untuk terus membayangkan keberadaanya.  
"Jangan lepaskan aku."  
"..." Hinata melepaskan rontaannya. Membiarkan Sasuke menarik tubuhnya lebih rapat. Lebih dalam. Lebih intens. Rangkulan ini selalu membuatnya nyaman. Seolah terlindung meski ia memiliki seribu jurus untuk menghalau musuh. Tapi pelindung ini!

Ia membutuhkannya...

Pelan Sasuke memutar tubuh gadis itu. Menyatukan kening keduanya dalam napasnya yang berirama dan teratur. Indah. Sangat indah. Beginikah rasanya menjadi sepasang kekasih? kenapa baru terasa?

"Hei. Nona rambo. Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku. Lagi."

DEG

Kalimat yang sama dengan kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan untuk menyambut hasil akan perasaaannya pada gadis itu. meski ada tambahan satu kata disana.  
"Hey, pangeran. Jangan bermimpi."  
Keduanya tertawa kecil.  
"Aku tidak bermimpi."  
CUPH!

Hinata terbelalak. Ini berbeda. Skenarionya tidak begini!  
"Sasu-"  
'Takkan kubiarkan kau lepas..'

OWARI

EPILOG

"Sasuke! Jangan disini!"  
"Aku tidak peduli."  
Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata ke dinding. Memojokkan tubuh kekasihnya. Ia masih menginginkan bibir itu. Ciuman panas di atap tadi masih kurang! Sial! Persetan dengan bel masuk.

"Sasu-"  
CUPH  
Decapan demi decapan bergaung indah di koridor kelas yang sepi. Sasuke bergairah dan Hinata harus menanggung resikonya.

END


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE, PUTUS!-SEKUEL  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata  
T  
OOC, TYPO (S) AU DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Satu bulan..

"Hinata?"  
"Eh? Ah, Ino-chan. A-ada apa?"  
"Kau terus saja melamun, Hinata. Kenapa? Rindu ya..."

Hinata memilih bungkam. Apakah ia rindu? Sudah sebulan sejak insiden di kelas itu Sasuke menghilang. Tak ada kabar sama sekali. Hyuga Hinata. Merasa dirinya bukanlah seorang kekasih yang baik. Banyak pertanyaan diajukan padanya mengenai keberadaan senior tampan itu, namun apa yang ia jawab. Tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu dan tak mencoba untuk mencari tahu.  
Semua hanya karena harga diri.

Hinata yang selalu frustasi mengenai tingkah menyebalkan kekasihnya itu kini justru merasakan rindu.

What the-  
Dimana dia?

Sekelabat bayangan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya bibir pemuda itu selalu membuat hatinya berdesir kuat. Entahlah, tapi- ia memang merindukan hangatnya perhatian Sasuke. Perhatian kekasihnya yang aneh-menurutnya-, tapi tak ada yang ia lakukan. Terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya pada salah satu manusia yang menjadi bawahan pemuda itu. Meski ia yakin pasti salah satunya tahu. Pasti.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mempertahankan egomu itu, Hinata!? Aku heran, kau mampu menahan rindu sebegitu lamanya. Hanya mengirimi ia pesan singkat. Apa sesulit itu?"

Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Ia membenarkan kata-kata Ino. Apa sesulit itu untuk sekedar memberi pesan singkat? Hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Bagaimana kabar pemuda itu. kapan ia kembali. Mengapa tak memberi tahunya sama sekali ia akan menghilang. Apa- apa ia tak merindukannya...

"Kau egois, Hinata. Cepat atau lambat aku yakin Sasuke-senpai pasti pergi dari hidupmu."  
"..."

Bukankah harusnya ia senang?

Tapi kenapa. Kenapa ia merasa tidak rela. Ia merasa takut akan kehilangan pemuda berstatus kekasihnya itu.

.

Hinata memeluk lututnya. Memandangi halaman rumah yang dipenuhi helaian daun momiji berguguran yang jelas terlihat dari jendela lebar yang terbuka setengahnya dan tersangga sebuah pengait. Mata pucatnya menyorot sendu. Mengalihkan pandangan, ia menoleh kearah ponselnya yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan bunyi. Tepat di sisi ranjang yang lain.

"Dimana.."

Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lutut. Menangis. Ia rindu...  
Tetes demi tetes air mata yang ia jatuhkan tak kan sanggup membuat Sasuke mengetahui ia merindukannya. Pelan ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mengambil ponsel pintar itu. Membuang segala sikap acuh yang menjadi tamengnya selama ini.

Lama ia menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan dertan angka dan sebuah nama yangtertera disana.

Sasuke-senpai

Hinata baru akan menekan tombol hijau kala orang itu justru menelponnya lebih dulu. Gemuruh hatinya tak terelakkan. Dengan cepat ia merubah posisi duduknya. Menyeka air mata tadi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung menekan tombol hijau. Secepat kilat.

"Mo-moshi moshi?"

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai?"  
"Sepertinya kau dalam keadaan baik, Hinata. Syukurlah..."

"Aku tak akan kembali. Yah, sepertinya itu menjadi kabar baik untukmu. Ayahku sakit. Dan- yah, aku harus menetap disana. Dan mengenai hubungan kita- kau bebas sekarang. Haha. Kini aku tak akan mampu menahanmu lagi. Aku mengabulkan permohonanmu itu. kita- putus.. "

"Aku tak akan memakai nomor ini lagi. Ah, jadwal penerbanganku sebentar lagi. jadi.. sayonara- Hime."

PIP

Hinata masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Bahkan setelah Sasuke memutus hubungan secara sepihak. Air matanya menetes. Lagi. detik demi detik suara jarum jam menjadi pengiring segala keterpanaan yang Hinata dapat. Sasuke pulang ke Jerman dan tak ada lagi kata sepasang kekasih diantara keduanya.

"Kau egois, Hinata. Cepat atau lambat aku yakin Sasuke-senpai pasti pergi dari hidupmu."

Perlahan isak tangisnya menggaung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika kekasihnya itu pergi? Hinata menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

Sakit sekali rasanya...

Bagaimana ia harus kehilangan Sasuke sedemikian lama kalau sebulan saja ia sudah sedemikian rindu. Tidak buang-buang waktu, gadis itu berlari mengambil mantel berwarna pastel yang menggantung di kastok. Berlari secepat kilat meuruni tangga kearah ruang tamu menuju pintu keluar.

Cklek

DEG

".." Hinata tak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi- Sasuke...

Dihalaman rumahnya..

"Aku tak akan bisa pergi sebelum melihatmu secara langsung, Hina-"

BRUK

Hinata menubruk Sasuke hingga tubuh pemuda itu terdorong kebelakang. Mata onxnya melebar. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum. Sangat lembut. Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, perlahan ia membenamkan tubuh mungil itu pada tubuhnya sendiri. Menarik Hinata agar tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat sekaligus rasa rindu yang ia rasakan. Ia merindukan gadis ini. sangat.

"Hinat-"

"Aku merindukanmu..." kembali Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah kejutan. Hinata merindukannya? Tapi- kenapa? Tak perlu jawaban. Sasuke tidak memerlukan jawaban apapun. Hanya mendengar hal itu saja sudah cukup baginya. Ia sudah merasa sangat cukup. Merngeratkan pelukan ia membisikan kalimat yang sama. Tidak hanya sekali.  
Berkali-kali dan Hinata siap mendengarkannya.

Sasuke merangkum kedua pipi gembil gadis itu dan tanpa basa basi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana. Sangat intens. Kali ini Hinata tak mencoba berontak untuk menolak. Justru kini ia membalas. Dengan sama intensnya. Meremas mantel biru tua yang dikenakan Sasuke, tepat dibagian dada.

Ia merindukan sentuhan hangat ini. Ia membutuhkannya.

"Jangan putuskan, aku.."

DEG

'Dengan begini aku yakin, kini kau membalas perasaanku, Hyuga Hinata. Terima kasih...'

END

EPILOG  
"Hinata. Sasuke-senpai mencarimu tuh." Hinata menunduk. Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke pamit. Kiba selalu saja menggodanya dengan mengatakan hal itu. Tak tahukah ia, Hinata selalu berharap?

"Urusai, Kiba. Lihat, Hinata kembali mu-"  
"Hime."

"Sa-Sasuke..."  
TAMATTTTTTT


	6. Chapter 6

**Hime...**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, dll.**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

One shot

Tubuhku dilahirkan dengan keadaan lemah. Kondisiku tidak stabil dan mudah pingsan hanya karena kelelahan sedikit. Tubuhku ini kurus dan kulitku sungguh pucat. Terlebih bibirku yang tidak memiliki sinar kemerahan sama sekali. Mataku sayu dan selalu menyorot sendu. Seakan tak memilki gairah hidup.

Kehidupanku selama 18 tahun ini dipenuhi dengan tetes demi tetes manusia yang entahlah selalu menangis mendengar ceritaku.

Ceritaku...

Seorang gadis remaja yang harus rela tak mengenali ibunya diusia 5 bulan.

**Dulu...**

Pernah ada yang menceritakan sesuatu padaku betapa ibuku mengalami serangan jantung kala mengetahui kondisi tubuhku yang makin melemah dan tak berdaya. Seolah-olah telah pasrah untuk menyambut kehadiran Kami-sama. Menarikku kembali untuk tak menjadi salah satu makhluk yang mendiami dunia ini.

Namun semua salah...

Melalui aku ibuku mengalami serangan jantung

Melalui aku semua orang akhirnya menangis

Melalui aku, ibuku-

Meninggal...

Tidak. Kami-sama tak menjemputku. Kami-sama membiarkan aku yang lemah ini hidup. Demi apapun, jika dapat aku piliih...

Tukarkan aku dengan ibuku...

.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata. Mereka menyebutku begitu. Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang kini telah memiliki keluarga dan dunianya sendiri. Mereka –Neji-nii, Tenten-nee, dan anak mereka-Tenji- pergi meninggalkan rumah yang sepi ini. meninggalkan aku.

Hanya aku dan nenekku.

Mungkin kalian bertanya kemana Ayahku...

Semenjak ibuku meninggal... tak ada lagi ayah dalam hidupku. Tak kukenal ia sebagaimana ia tak ingin mengenalku. Ia menikah lagi. pergi meninggalkan rumah dan desa yang aku tinggali. Bersama istri dan anak barunya...

Lagi-lagi...

Semua pergi dan seoalh-olah tak ada beban meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku memang tak menginginkan menyusahkan mereka. sudah.

.

.

.

Aku lulus. Konoha High School yang menjadi kebanggaan kotaku menjadi almamaterku saat ini. Dengan riang aku memakai sebuah yukata. Untuk merayakan kelulusan tahun ini, panitia perpisahan membuat tema dresscode berupa yukata untuk wanita dan hakama untuk para lelaki.

Aku tampil dengan yukata berwarna violet lembut bercorak bunga sakura setengah mekar. Rambut panjangku disanggul dan diberi hiasan berupa jepit yang secara khusus diberikan oleh nenekku.

Berkali-kali nenekku itu menggumamkan kata cantik sambil membelai lembut pipi pucatku. Aku hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyum hangat. Ia menangis. Aku bahkan dibuat panik karenanya. Aku ingat kata-katanya saat itu.

**"****Tak kusangka.. cucuku sudah besar dan begitu cantik. Carilah pemuda yang pantas...menjaga dan melindungimu diluar sana." aku menggeleng kuat.**

"Baa-chan... aku tak mau meninggalkan baa-c-" nenekku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Sangat lembut. Menghentikkan ucapanku seraya mengulurkan tanganya untuk kembali membelai pipiku.

"Nenek sudah tua..." dan yang aku lakukan setelahnya menangis sambil mendekapnya kuat.

'Kumohon... biarkan dan tinggalkan satu malaikat untukku... hanya satu- apakah itu permintaan yang begitu sulit?'

.

.

.

Menyendiri. Yukata yang kukenakan basah. Langkah kakiku terseret meninggalkan jejak air sepanjang perjalananku dari pintu ruang tengah hingga kamar.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuhku meluncur jatuh dengan lemahnya ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Sudah habis rasanya tangisku hanya untuk menangisi apa yang kudapat dihari bahagiaku. Nenekku...

Ia mengalami serangan jantung dadakan kala aku berpidato singkat mengenai nilai kelulusan tertinggiku. Namun sama seperti ibuku, ia tak tertolong dan meninggakanku.

"Baa-chan..." Gumamku lirih sambil mengusap lantai pelan, "Kenapa Baa-chan begitu jahat..."

.

.

.

Pemakaman tak aku hadiri. Yang kulakukan hanya meratapi nasibku. Meski untuk kesekian kalinya ini kualami. Kimono putih yang kukenakan basah oleh air mata tepat dibagian lengan.

Menunduk sambil memeluk lutut. Kamarku gelap. Hujan masih turun seolah mengejek kehidupanku saat ini.

Kami-sama...

Apa kau- senang?

.

.

.

Berkali—kali pihak Universitas menelpon ke rumah ini. rumah yang kini aku tinggali. Bersama bibi dan pamanku. Mereka baik padaku. Mereka memaksaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka karena ya- kau tahu...

Di rumah lamaku, tak ada orang lain selain aku...

"Hinata... kau yakin belum mau mengkonfirmasikan absensimu?" aku menggeleng pelan. Kosong tanpa jiwa. Bibi membawa kembali makanan yang ia taruh di kamarku kemarin. Menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sungguh tak kusentuh sama sekali makanan itu.

Bibiku nampak tertunduk lemas. Menepuk bahuku pelan dan berlalu pergi. Tapi sebelum itu- aku mash dapat mendengar ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu- Hinata? Kakakku pasti sedih melihat anaknya begini. Aku selalu menunggu keponakanku yang dulu."

Mendengar hal itu, aku kembali menundukkan kepala. Makin dalam demi menahan air mataku yang kembali turun.

.

.

.

KRINGGG

Aku menoleh. Tak sengaja. Pelanggan pertama. Bibiku memang memiliki sebuah restoran kecil yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses. Aku bersikeras menjadi pelayan. Pelayan khusus membersihkan sesuatu. Kau tahu- sungguh tak enak rasanya tinggal ditempat orang lain tanpa membantunya sama sekali dan lagi- kenapa aku memilih untuk hanya sekedar bersih-bersih?

Karena aku terlalu tak biasa untuk menyapa siapapun...

"Selamat datang." Sambut bibiku hangat sambil mempersilahkan pelanggan itu memilih kursinya sendiri yang tanpa disangka-sangka justru menduduki tempat yang tengah kubersihkan mejanya. Aneh.

Jadi dengan sopan aku mengatakan untuk mencari kursi lain saja. Jelas intonasi bicaraku tak enak didengar. Pelan. Terbata-bata dan terkesan dingin.

Tapi apa yang kudapat?

"Aku mau segelas teh hangat dan cinnamon roll."

Itu perpaduan makanan kesukaanku!

"Ma-maaf. A-anda bisa memintanya pada pelayan la-"

"Cepatlah.." mendengar nada memerintahnya aku hanya mengangguk sambil membawa kain lap yang kugunakan untuk membersihkan meja itu tadi kebelakang.

.

.

.

Pesanan siap. Telah kuantar pesanan itu dengan gemetar luar biasa. ia mengamatiku tajam seolah-olah yang kulakukan sangatlah tidak enak dilihat. Meski- yah, kurasa memang begitu.

"Temani aku..."

"A-ah?"

"Duduklah. Temanku tak bisa hadir. Aku sedang tak ingin sendri saat ini." aku bingung. Aku kan sedang bekerja. Lagipula, aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Aku menoleh dan iris pucatku menangkap anggukan pasti dari bibiku.

Jadi dengan pelan aku duduk dihadapannya. Menunggunya bicara terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan kepalaku tertunduk dalam.

"Aku sering melihatmu." Aku mendongak. Apa katanya?

"Kau selalu menyendiri dan sangat tertutup. Aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu. Jadi- bolehkah aku meminta ijin untuk itu, Hinata-san?"

Dia tahu namaku...

Pertemuan pertama ini... aneh..

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san, j-jangan memendangiku begitu..."

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajah cantikmu, Hinata? Tunjukkan hal itu. Hanya jika kau bersamaku. Bisakah?

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-san, terimakasih untuk hari ini. t-terima kasih karena mau mengajariku. De-dengan begini, a-aku bisa mengikuti mata kuliahku y-yang tertinggal."

"Tentu. Kapanpun kau meminta bantuan. Datangah padaku... aku akan siap kapanpun."

.

.

.

"Cantik sekali. Jangan bilang kau berdandan hari ini."

"A-ano.."

"Aku suka. Lagipula, bibirmu nampak lebih memesona."

.

.

.

"Hinata, maafkan aku..."

"Ta-tak apa hiks...Sasuke-kun. Aku- aku tak apa..."

.

Hari itu, tepat saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Ia- ia telah bersama yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu merangkul lengannya dengan manja. Mataku seketika mengeluarkan air mata. Sesak sekali rasanya. Aku ingin berada diposisi itu...

"Aku- terimakasih atas semuanya, Sasuke-san... aku- aku turut bahagia dengan hubunganmu b-bersama- S-Shion-san. Aku- a-aku permisi..." Sasuke. Aku tak ingin melihat pemuda itu lagi. demi apapun akan kuhapus setengah tahun kenangan manisku bersamanya. Meski sulit...

Lagipula, apa yang kuharapkan? Aku hanya gadis lemah yang nampak seperti orang penyakitan.

.

.

.

**5 tahun berlalu..**

Aku pulang dari studiku. Pulang dengan kebanggaan karena berhasil membawa nama baik Hyuga. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Kini aku yakin telah mampu memandang kedepan dan yakin akan mengubah masa depan yang semula bahkan tak pernah aku pikirkan mau kuapakan. Semula hanya akan kuanggap sebagai pipa air. Dengan aku mengalirinya pasrah. Tapi kini- aku telah mengubahnya.

Aku yakin.

"Hinata!"

**Kenapa ia disini...**

Prakk

Tas jinjing ukuran sedang yang kugenggam terlepas.

Kami-sama...

Tak cukupkah kau mengujiku selama ini..

".."

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Sa-Sasuke-san.."

.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali kau meminta maaf?

Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkanku sendiri?

Sudah berapa kali kau mencoba meraih tanganku?

Sudah berapa kali kau mencoba menarik tubuhku dalam dekapmu?

Aku lelah melihat usahamu.

Ini bukan salahmu.

Ini salahku karena berani menaruh hati padamu..

Meski aku tahu akan berakhir dengan aku yang menjadi pihak tersakiti. Tapi tak apa, aku senang telah memilki rasa itu padamu.

.

.

.

Malam itu, kau mengejarku. Dibawah hujan deras yang selalu mengingatkanku pada kematian Baa-chan..

Menghentikan gerak langkahku dengan menarik pergelangan tangan ini. meminta aku untuk membuka hatiku lagi untuknya. Meski ia telah memiliki

tunangan,...

Ia gila!

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Cintai aku lagi, Hinata!" teriaknya frustasi. Suaranya dapat kudengar jelas seolah sedang melawan suara derasnya air hujan yang turun. Terksaima aku menapatkan bulir bulir air lain diwajahnya. Ia menangis.

Tapi- kenapa?

"Aku menginginkanmu..." Aku menangis sambil menunduk dalam dan yang kudapat setelahnya adalah ia mendorong tubuhku kearah trotoar.

TINNNNNN

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Teriakan itu...

Suara itu...

Detik demi detik seolah bergerak lambat. Apa Kami-sama ingin aku mematri kejadian ini?

Tubuhku terguncang.

Lagi-lagi...

Kami-sama tak mengijinkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk berdiri disampingku.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

Kematian gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata tersebar luas. seorang tunggal Hyuga yang mati bunuh diri dari lantai 24 gedung Hyuga Agency. Kematiannya telah menjadi berita besar dikarenakan video kecil yang ia sebar ke jejaring sosial semenit sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri.

"Hai. Aku Hyuga Hinata. Hihihihi. Kalian pasti tak mengenalku, bukan? Aku adalah anak tak berguna yang membuat siapapun yang kusayangi mati jika berada didekatku. Jadi- bukankah lebih baik aku mati?"

"Sayonara minna... aku menunggumu untuk menjadi temanku disana nanti. Karena, aku tak mau sendirian. Hihihihi"

Tamat.


End file.
